


[Podfic of] Stay, Stay, Stay, by drunktuesdays

by shiningartifact



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have <i>expected</i> this. He knew it, knew Stiles was always in this temporarily. Derek <i>knew</i> it wasn't forever. The only thing that's surprising is that Stiles is lying about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Stay, Stay, Stay, by drunktuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay, Stay, Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791197) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ll55qz4cpmy8ywj/Stay%2C_Stay%2C_Stay.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sb6neaa1pom2v72/Stay%2C_Stay%2C_Stay.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got. If you want to know when I release new podfic, feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sa_podfic) or [tumblr](http://sa-podfic.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. It's been a while since I've been able to make new podfic, and I wanted to try a couple of shorter pieces before I tackle a really long story. I've been wanting to podfic drunktuesdays' stories since I first read them, and this was a perfect opportunity. I chose this piece and another one that's a bit more lighthearted, which I'll hopefully have posted later this week.
> 
> I remember that she told me about this story and dismissed it as angsty and something I probably wouldn't like, even though it has a happy ending. I remember reading it and thinking, holy shit, dude - way to UNDERSELL. I love this story. The shit Derek goes through in this story is stuff that HAPPENS in relationships sometimes - where a series of unfortunate events combine with Derek's well-honed expectations of disaster to convince him that things are at a breaking point. Poor Derek. I love his POV in this, and I love love love Stiles. I love seeing Stiles through Derek's eyes, and then in the final scenes really getting to see what's actually been going on in his head.
> 
> As with everything that drunktuesdays writes, this has such fucking hilarious moments. I love that about her stories. Nobody's funnier than she is, and there's this constant undercurrent of HEART throughout everything she does. What can I say - I'm a fan. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>    
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/63502.html).


End file.
